degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Paige Michalchuk and Ellie Nash is known as Pellie '('P'aige/'Ellie). It was considered a conflict from season 2 up to season 6, though the two begin to show concern for each other as early as season 3. Friendship History Overview When they first met, Paige took a dislike towards Ellie and vice versa, mainly since both were so different. Paige was the popular girl while Ellie was considered an outcast. In later seasons, they became more friendly with each other especially after graduation when they, as well as Marco and for a short time Alex, lived together. When in Los Angeles during Paige and Marco's falling out, they supposedly had stopped being friends and it is currently unknown if they have interacted since then. Season 2 Paige and Ellie first met in Media Immersion in Karma Chameleon. When Ellie refused to give up her seat so that Hazel Aden could sit next to Paige, she made makes enemies out of the popular cheerleaders. However, in Shout (2), Ellie was very impressed by Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS)' song about rape at the Pro-Voice Song Writing Contest. Putting her arms around Paige and Ashley Kerwin's shoulders, she lamented that the band had been robbed as the song had only gotten an honourable mention. Given their poor relationship, Paige was surprised that she liked it but Ellie said, "Paige, you were awesome. Truly." Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Ellie questions Spinner Mason and Paige's nicknames for each other. In Pride (1), Ellie comes along with everyone else on the beach trip and reveals to Marco that she is afraid of Paige, whom she describes as "pure evil." In Whisper to a Scream, Paige becomes concerned when she sees Ellie's arm bleeding and finds out she is cutting herself. She seeks counseling for Ellie and their relationship improves. In Rock and Roll High School, Paige and Ellie along with Hazel are a part of Ashley's band Hell Hath No Fury. Season 4 In''' Ghost in the Machine (1), Paige and Ellie compliment each other's outfits on the first day of school, showing that they are on good terms. Alex is surprised by this. In '''Mercy Street, Ellie sarcastically calls Paige and Emma heroes when they rally the school against Rick. Season 5 In Venus (1), Ellie and Paige along with their other friends ignore Spinner due to the shooting. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), when Paige gave Ellie a cup of coffee and quipped that she took it "black, like her soul," Ellie responded that she would miss Paige's "cutting jibes" when she left for Banting University, which she was glad to learn would be in only two days. In Sunglasses at Night, Ellie gave Paige her permission to date her ex-boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic but Paige told Marco that "when Ellie gave her the green light to date her ex, she'd say she was just a touch colour-blind." Ellie, who was in her bedroom at the time, was annoyed by this shouted that she had heard what Paige had said about her. The next day, Paige and Ellie began arguing over which of them would get Dylan's room. Ellie had had her eye on it but Dylan had given it to his sister. When Ellie suggested that they should have put it to a vote, Paige told her that she was not a big fan of democracy. Paige then asked Marco to tell her that he did not mind if she took Dylan's room while Ellie, referring to Paige as "Princess Always Gets Her Way," warned him not to let her bully or manipulate him as she had a way with men. Paige pointed out that Ellie and Jesse had broken up and asked Marco to talk some sense of her. However, Marco, who was playing online poker, had had enough and told them to shut up. He then said, "I’m not going to referee your catfight about the room, or Jesse, or anything! Just work it out yourselves." That night, Marco won a great deal of money while playing poker with Spinner, Jay Hogart and his fellow mechanics and invited Ellie and Paige to join him at a club to celebrate. He made the two girls promise not to have another catfight. In Don't You Want Me? (2), Ellie is happy when Paige returns home and tells her she's okay with Paige and Jesse casually dating, despite the fact that Ellie isn't over Jesse. Season 7 In Jessie's Girl Ellie later tells Paige that she saw Jesse making out with Caitlin, and Paige exclaims that she can't believe that either of them were ever with him. Ellie tells Jesse that she is still with him, and Paige advises Ellie that walking away is the mature thing to do in some situations. Ellie says she can't handle the Q & A with Caitlin, but Paige tells her that sometimes Ellie will have to choose between her personal and professional life. In''' Don't Stop Believin', Ellie, Paige and Marco all decide to go their separate ways. When Marco freaks out over the kiss between him and Ellie she tells him it's no big deal and demonstrates by kissing Paige to which makes her feel uncomfortable and Ellie does as well and says it was also bacon-y. Season 8 In '''Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Marco gets a call from Paige to come live it up in L.A with her and Ellie. Marco is excited to be a part of the entourage and goes to get Ellie from The Core and they get on the next plane to L.A. They meet Paige at the airport and they go to her mansion. Marco isn't convinced that she lives there. Later that day, they go exploring and shopping through L.A. Rivalry History Season 3 In Pride (1), Marco asks Ellie why she hates Paige so much and Ellie claims it's because she's evil. In Whisper to a Scream, Paige and Ellie compete for a co-op job and Paige purposely spills chocolate milk on Ellie, embarrassing her before her interview. However it's Ellie who gets the job, instead of Paige. Trivia *Both girls dated Jesse Stefanovic. *Both were both close friends with Marco Del Rossi. *Both were rivals with Manny Santos. Paige from day one, Ellie about a year after Paige's rivalry with her ended. *They were good friends with Ashley Kerwin. *Paige was the first person to find out about Ellie's cutting. *Ellie's first line was spoken to Paige. ("Uh huh.") *Both girls had gone to counseling- Paige to cope with her rape and Ellie to stop self harming. *Paige convinced Ellie to seek help for her cutting. *They were both up for an internship with Caitlin Ryan in Whisper To A Scream. Ellie ended up getting it. *Paige and Ellie were the first ones to notice that Craig Manning and Manny Santos were back together in Accidents Will Happen (1). **Both also told Ashley about their suspicions. *Paige and Ellie ended up moving in together with Marco. *They both instantly disliked each other. *Paige and Ellie helped Jimmy Brooks paint Degrassi's new mural in Redemption Song. *Paige and Ellie both supported Marco coming out of the closet. *They were both in the band Hell Hath No Fury. **Ashley and Hazel were also in the band. *Both were on good terms with Alex Nuñez *Both have been insulted by Holly J. Sinclair in a Mini. *Ellie kissed Paige in order to prove to Marco that a kiss is just a kiss. *Both were in a relationship with someone who was gay. **Ellie dated Marco. **Paige dated Alex. *Both are among the few characters on Degrassi: The Next Generation to be followed after their graduation. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *Ellie had a conflict with Paige's best friend Hazel Aden. *They lived together from 2006 to 2007. Gallery kc0016.jpg 42-brucas59n.jpg kc0024.jpg normal_s_degrassi3080113.jpg season7_(26).jpg kc0008.jpg 45-brucas59.jpg 567477.PNG 43-brucas59n.jpg 46-brucas59nnm.jpg 255951.jpg Dghglamour3ladiesbench.jpg?w=545&h=463.jpeg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330.jpg TV-Tonight-Degrassi-Best-Years.jpg paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312.jpg 768.PNG s2new_(4).jpg 204 004.jpg 181px-74.png Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg DOGPaige and Ellie.jpg Tumblr lepzoqUgo31qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lule821FMv1qgua59o1 r1 500.jpg 777332.jpg 062410degrassijt.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg oiuioui.png uiyuyiu.png Tumblr mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q4gCOKB1qc1tpr.jpg everyepever2v cocvpy.jpg Tumblr inline mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbtwQEtZ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2d2952O1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2ddIybw1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit07a3XJP1qz4rgp.jpg 404 004.jpg Normal 1525 1.jpg Ellie Paige kiss.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg EllieDudePaige.PNG 5675.PNG 976.PNG 3453ss.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts